thecreaturehubmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyblock
Skyblock Tried and true, the SkyBlock server brings back the age old tradition of being stranded on a small amount of land floating above a sea of nothingness. This gamemode is plot based, so players can conquer the many challenges of survival on their own or with their friends. Complete the SkyBlock challenges and build an entire floating city if you can; you are only limited by your ingenuity and resourcefulness. Be careful though, as the tiny island is famous for its encouragement of treachery! Category:Getting Started Category:Challenges CommandsCategory:Levels Island Commands You Can Shorten Island to /is /island Start your island, or teleport back to one you have. /island restart Delete your island and start a new one. /island sethome Set your island teleport point. /island level Check your island level. /island level Check another player's island level. /island party View your party information. /island invite Invite a player to join your island. /island kick Remove a player from your island. /island accept/reject Accept/Reject an invitation. /island makeleader Transfer the island to . /island warp Warp to another player's island. /island setwarp Set your island's warp location. /island togglewarp Enable/Disable players warping to your island. /island ban Ban/UnBan a player from you island. /island top See the top ranked islands(and your island's rank). /c List all available challenges. /c List the requirements of a specific challenge. /c c Complete a specific challenge, while meeting its requirements. Help Commands /help - Opens help menu Getting StartedCategory:Commands Advanced Game Play Island Dimensions Length: 100, Width: 100, Height: 17-255, Total Blocks: 2,570,000 - 49 from center(North, East, South, West) - 17 - 255 from bottom to top. Challenges About In the Skyblock server Challenges are your key to everything. They help you unlock new items with each tier, keeping things goal-oriented. Some items found in the rewards can't be obtained easily in game, such as; gold, iron, obsidian, and most importantly, dirt. Each time you complete the same challenge the requirements will increase, thus needing more items to complete. The exp you receive is player-level exp, not island-level. Rank: Easy Cobblestonegenerator - 64 cobblestone ~ Reward - 3 Leather, $10, 30 Exp Applecollector - 2 apples ~ Reward - 1 Of Each Common Sappling, $10, 30 Exp Wheatfarmer - 64 wheat ~ Reward - 5 Dirt, $10, 30 Exp Cactusfarmer - 64 cactus ~ Reward - 10 Sand, $15, 30 Exp Sugarfarmer - 64 sugarcane ~ Reward - 5 Dirt, 15 Clay Blocks, $15, 30 Exp Melonfarmer - 128 melons ~ Reward - 1 Dirt, $2, 3 Exp Pumpkinfarmer - 64 pumpkins ~ Reward - 5 Dirt, $15, 30 Exp Novicebuilder - island level 20 ~ Reward - 1 Iron Pickaxe, 5 Dirt, $50, 50 Exp Rank: Medium Shroompicker - 64 brown and 64 red mushrooms ~ Reward - 1 Mycelium, 2 Podzol, $15, 30 Exp Monsterslayer - 64 rotten flesh, 32 string, 16 gunpowder, 32 arrows, 32 bones, 5 spider eyes ~ Reward - 16 Redstone, 1 Flint, 5 Iron, $75, 75 Exp Expertfarmer - 64 wheat, 64 Sugar, 64 melons, 64 pumpkin, 64 carrots, 64 potatoes ~ Reward - 16 Redstone, 1 Cocoa, 3 Animals, $75, 75 Exp Fisherman - 1 clownfish, 3 puffer, 5 raw salmon, 5 raw fish ~ Reward - 16 Redstone, 5 Inksac, 5 Iron, $75, 75 Exp Lumberjack - 16 oak, birch, jungle, spruce, acacia, and dark oak logs logs ~ Reward - 16 Redstone, 5 Iron, 1 Wolf Spawn Egg, $75, 75 Exp Cookielover - 128 cookies, bucket of milk ~ Reward - 16 Redstone, 5 Iron, 1 Bucket, $75, 75 Exp Adeptbuilder - Island level 100 ~ Reward - 12 Obsidian, $75, 75 Exp Homeowner - 1 bed, 1 door, 1 torch, 1 glass block, 1 furnace, 1 crafting table ~ Reward - 1 Jukebox, 1 Disc, 10 Lapis Lazuli, $100, 100 Exp Rank: Hard Netherportal - 10 obsidian, 1 portal ~ Reward - 1 Diamond Sword, $100, 100 Exp Pearlcollector - 10 ender pearls ~ Reward - 5 Gold, 1 Blaze Rod, $50, 100 Exp Slimefarmer - 64 slime balls ~ Reward - 5 Gold, 5 Emeralds, $50, 100 Exp Baker - 5 cakes, 5 pumpkin pie, 128 cookies ~ Reward - 5 Gold, 1 Diamond, $50, 100 Exp Explorer - 64 netherrack, 16 soulsand, 1 ghast tear,1 map, 1 compass, 1 clock ~ Reward - 256 Rails, 32 Powered Rails, 1 Ocelot Spawn Egg, 1 Diamond, $100, 100 Exp Expertbuilder - Island level 250 ~ Reward - 1 Diamond, 32 Dirt, 32 Sand, $150, 150 Exp Rank: Master Woolcollector - 5 of each color wool(16) ~ Reward - 2 Diamonds, 3 Discs, 1 Sheep Spawn Egg, 5 Emeralds, $200, 200 Exp Glassmaker - 16 of each color glass block(16) ~ Reward - 2 Diamonds, 3 Discs, 1 Sheep Spawn Egg, 5 Emeralds, $200, 200 Exp Masterfarmer - 128 melon, sugar, wheat, potato, carrot, pumpkin, cactus, 1 golden apple, 1 golden carrot ~ Reward - 3 Diamonds, 5 Emeralds, $200, 200 Exp Maestro - 1 of each disc(12), 1 jukebox ~ Reward - 3 Diamonds, 10 emeralds, $200, 200 Exp Emeraldcollector - 50 emeralds ~ Reward- 2 Diamonds, $200, 200 Exp Topchef - 1 of every kind of cooked or crafted edible food ~ Reward - 2 Diamonds, 3 Discs, 1 Mooshroom Spawn Egg, 5 Emeralds, $200, 200 Exp Skylord - Island level 1000 ~ Reward - 1 Diamonds, $250, 250 Exp Levels About Throughout your skyblock experience you will be gaining levels! These can be found under the /island menu (/is). Your level is calculated by adding up the values of all the blocks places on your island. The higher block value, the higher your island level will be. You can check your island level by typing /is level and the top /is top. The most beneficial to build with is Quarts blocks, if you don't mind spending time to mine it, and nether brick, which is plentiful if you find a nether fortress. The only purpose of levels if for ranks and certain challenges. Block Rankings The highest ranking blocks are as follows (roughly) * Diamond Block * Gold Block * Emerald Block * Iron Block, Enchantment Table, Anvil, Redstone Block * Quartz Block, Quartz stairs * Lapis Lazuli Block * Nether Brick, Clay * Stone Brick * Cobblestone * Obsidian * Wood * Dirt Category:Advanced